let me tell you, i love you
by klainenific
Summary: three years after surviving the zero requiem lelouch had been caught again in a civil war and forced to save a little girl, little did he know that his dicision to save the little girl will forced him back to the arms of his best friend cum slayer suzaku


Let me tell you, I Love You

My second story that is multi chaptered story hope you will all enjoy it… read and rate please thanks…

suzaku/lelouch centered… no yaoi.. (as of the moment)

Hope u will all enjoy

Chapter 1: we met again

It's been 3 years since the black rebellion ended, and now after her 3 years reign empress Nunnally Vi Britannia with the help of zero had manage to unify the entire world through peace negotiations and the war around the globe had manage to be suppressed completely specially that the military power had been controlled by the three super power that is keeping the peace, namely Holy Britannia Empire, Black knights and the UFN. People who is lucky enough to survive the black rebellion and emperor lelouch time can testify how peaceful the world now is.

Also on those years oblivious to everyone who loves him even his loyal accomplice C.C, lelouch is living in the outskirt of the city, through his father "curse gift" immortal code he is now deprived by the only release he could had. It was so amazing to think back how genius his plans is.. the zero requiem the promise of a peaceful world and a mask of death for him. It is the only way that all his love one specially his best friend cum slayer suzaku will accept his death, through a noble cause though they don't need to know about that.

Now it's been exactly 3 years since he accepted that he is no longer a human being, he just simply exists not living. His little hut gives him everything he will need shelter, food and a little place to stay. And he is happy about it, he doesn't need anything anymore. Until, a civil war broke up at a near city although he doesn't care about it, but the stench of death and fear he hated the most is lingering in the air like as if tempting him to do something. And he being his usual self cannot just turn a blind eye on that civil war that is disturbing the peace he worked so hard for. So he goes to that city recalling the times when nunnally was on his back and suzaku at his side trudging their way to the endless pools of dead bodies murdered by nothing but selfishness from his very proud country Britannia.

He saw many things, dead bodies, full of blood, robbed home, crying kids, searching families, but what caught his attention most was a burning house, not the he burning house that really caught his attention but the sound that emits from it, a muffled cry of someone so young. So he approached the house.

A sound of fire trucks stop him from entering the premise and he saw a so much familiar symbol, the black knights symbol. He cannot be seen here or everything he worked hard for will be gone to waste in no time, but he also doesn't want to live that child (yes he believes it a child) on that burning house. He waited for the fire men to emerged but luck is not on his side that day because a so much familiar person came to view, zero, his alter ego that is now represented by his friend suzaku kururugi.

He cannot be seen, not specially by suzaku in any way, but he missed it, his alter ego and his friend, zero and suzaku, he missed it so much so even against the logic of his mind he stayed there. Waiting, but the firemen never realized that a child is inside the premise because when they announced that the fire is out they ready there self to leave,

'no it can't be, they cannot leave that child on that kind of situation' his heart told. So beyond all the logic his mind presented to him, he still approached the house, searched for that kid, a little girl whom he found underneath a file of collapsed wood breathing shallowly, he begun to panic the little girl cannot die on his hands that way without him trying. So he approached the black knight's envoy straight to zero.

"I don't care whatever you wanted to do with me after this revelation zero, but I will not let this child to die just because of my fear to be seen. Help this child and I will explain to you everything." Lelouch said to his alter ego zero

"uhhmmm… yes your majesty" after moment of shocked, hesitation angered and relief zero had managed to cope up and escorted lelouch and the little girl on his hand to the envoy. It is a relief that the batch he is with is not familiar with lelouch, he is thanking the heavens for giving kallen an exam on this day.

After arriving at the palace a very shocked loyd and Cecile tend to the injuries of the little girl, a tear eyed nunnally welcome her brother back and a smiling c.c just nod at her. 'damn that witch, she knows I am alive' lelouch thought furiously. It stunned him that kallen didn't punch him in the face but simply wrap him in an embrace and smiled at him. 'what am I missing here?' lelouch taught puzzled and as if hearing his thought kallen simply said " we know"

'damn, I should have known' lelouch thought.

It was passed midnight when the time he had a chance to talked to zero

"what are you doing here lelouch? You should be sleeping by now." Zero said or rather suzaku said.

"why did you tell them about the zero requiem plan?" lelouch asked furiously.

Completely unfazed by his demeanor zero simply opened the door of his quarters and let him in. when inside zero removed his masked revealing the most gorgeous emerald orbs he so longed to see, 'alright I missed him but damn collect yourself lelouch it is you who wanted this conversation' lelouch silently scolded his mind.

"I didn't told anyone, it is nunnally who learned about everything with her creepy magical viewing memory touch, and kallen just kind of figured it out when he saw me on that… day and c.c, loyd and Cecile already know the plan" Suzaku explained to him.

"How about the world, do they know about it?" lelouch asked uncertain of what will happen. It must be clearly shown on his face the fear and trouble on his heart that suzaku cannot help but to approach his friend and put a comporting arms on his shoulder and wisphered to the boy,

"No, they don't we protected your secret lelouch."

Lelouch didn't know whether the relief he felt is because of the knowledge that the world Is still oblivious about his zero requiem plan or the hands of his best friend cum slayer suzaku kururugi, he shook the hands out of his shoulder even against his will specially when he saw suzaku's hurt expression.

"How come your alive lelouch?" suzaku asked him gazing intently at his eyes

"My ass of a father seems to think that giving his prodigal son an immortal code is a way of discipline that is why I am still here simply existing" lelouch replied

He approached the nearest chair and sat on it, he inspect the room, it's so simple yet elegant a room fitted for a kind hearted king, the room looks pure white if there is only light but he cannot make sure because of the absence of light the only grandeur about the room is the queen sized bed on the middle and the dress locker that zero has.

"well I must thanked the late emperor for that" suzaku said as he sat on his bed still on his zero suit.

"I am the late emperor, zero" lelouch said gazing on those sparkling emerald eyes on the shadow of a boy he used to play with.

"maybe your majesty" suzaku approached him and hugged him. He should be pushing suzaku away from him but his body cannot seem to cooperate with his mind. He enjoy suzaku this way.

"I missed you lelouch, I really do.. I didn't know that I could have this chance again with you" suzaku said enclosing his face within his bare palm now.

There is a magic on that moment, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want this to happen but he also doesn't want to end this.. there is a happy feeling about the way suzaku hold him, but a knock disturbed that magic

"lord zero I am informed that his highness prince lelouch is with you, the little girl was awake now and doctor loyd wanted to talk with his highness." A guard informed them

"we will be down there in a minute, thank you." Suzaku replied

"ahhhmmm I think we need to go now I want to see the little girl." Lelouch said awkwardly

"I will go with you there. Come on"

Next chapter.. the little girl.. whose the little girl is? And what would be the influence of the little girl to tlelouch and suzaku..

Thank you for reading… comment rate please


End file.
